Twilight and Flash's Love
by PastaRastaMasta
Summary: Twilight falls in love with a guard in the Crystal Empire, Flash Sentry. But their love is being blocked by Twilight's brother, Shining Armour. Read to find out what they do in life to get through with it.
1. Bumping Over and Over Again

**Chapter 1 – Bumping Over and Over Again**

Twilight gave the final glance at her Canterlot High School friends and then jumped inside the portal with her 'dog Spike'.

They launched out and hit the Mane 5 instantly. When they were all happy about Twilight's return to Equestria, they walked along the hall when Twilight wasn't paying attention to the front and bumped on the new Crystal Empire Castle guard: Flash Sentry.

She looked up and saw a glowing face, staring at her. At once, her cheeks became hot tomato red. She didn't know what to say.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." said Flash and walked away.

Twilight tried to hide herself out of embarassment.

"Who was that?" asked Twilight ominously.

"A new member of the castle guards, Flash Sentry I think." said Cadance. "Why, do you know him?"

Twilight glanced of embarassment and said: "No."

Applejack saw the whole thing and made her embarassment flush outside.

"Oooh, somepony's got a crush on da new ga'." said Applejack.

"What?" shouted Twilight. "No, I don't!"

"Oh, she does." said Rarity. "She absolutely doeees!"

"Don't be ridiculous." said Twilight. "I don't even know him, he just-"

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?!" said Pinkie fastly. "Right?"

"How did you know that?" asked Twilight.

"Just a hunch!" said Pinkie.

Twilight just gave an absurd face and then grabbed Spike, looking up to the sky for her future.

**NEXT DAY**

"Twilight, Twilight, it's time to wake up." said a voice in front of Twilight's sleepy face, she slowly woke up and saw that it was Spike.

"Twilight, we're leaving today." said Spike. "You've gotta pack your things!"

"Alright, I'll do it." said Twilight. "Just give me a few more seconds..."

"Oh, and that big new guard guy was asking about where you were." said Spike.

"What?!" screamed Twilight as she jumped out of bed. "Flash Sentry was asking about me?!"

"Yeah, he was." said Spike.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my GOSH...!" screamed Twilight out of pure excitement after hearing that Flash Sentry had asked about where she was in night.

"Another guard guy told him that you were sleeping." said Spike.

"I've gotta go see him, you go to breakfast." said Twilight. "Okay, Spike?"

"Ooookay.." said Spike. "Gotcha!"

Spike went to breakfast with the Mane 5 while Twilight anxiously went up, looking for Flash Sentry around every corner in every hall there was in the Crystal Empire Castle but couldn't find him. She asked a guard in the corner of a hall to tell where he was, he told her what had really happened that night.

**AT THE NIGHT**

_Twilight was sleeping in her room when somepony named Flash Sentry came out to look for her._

"_Hello, Ghostwood." said Flash. "Do you have any idea where the new alicorn Princess Twilight could be?"_

"_She's slee—" Ghostwood was saying but was interrupted by an angry breath. They both turned behind to see who it was._

_They saw Shining Armour, staring at their faces._

_Ghostwood almost pooped his pants but Flash wasn't scared._

"_You aren't touching a hoof to my sister." said Shining Armour when he grabbed Flash and brung him in front of his face, giving him a scary look._

"_I ain't scared of you, captain." said Flash. He was instantly punched down a million times._

"_Nopony hangs out with my sister." said Shining Armour._

**BACK TO PRESENT DAY**

"And that's what happened." said Ghostwood. "He almost killed Flash Sentry."

"I gotta have a word with him." said Twilight and went to his brother's room. He was still sleeping with Cadance.

"Shining Armour, get up." said Twilight. "I wanna talk privately."

"What is it, Twily?" asked Shining Armour.

"Not now, privately I said." said Twilight.

"Alright, alright." said Shining Armour. "I'll get up."

He followed Twilight into her room and Spike gave him an angry look.

"Why did you beat up Flash?" asked Twilight.

"Why what on earth would you think I did that?" asked Shining.

"I've heard something from Ghostwood about you, brutalizing Flash right in front of him." said Twilight.

"That stupid guard..." thought Shining.

"Okay, fine." he said. "You caught me. I beat him up, what are you going to do about it, huh?"

"Blast you into a million pieces." said Twilight.

"I'm experienced Twilight." said Shining. "Be careful what you wish for."

He left the room and Twilight tried to find Flash. She went back to Shining and Cadance's room. Cadance was still asleep, she saw a sleeping and imprisoned Flash in the corner of the room inside a cage.

"Flash..." she thought. "What has my brother done to you?"

She saw the keys on the table, unlocked the cage and dragged Flash out. When they got out, Shining punched Flash. He instantly woke up.

"What is going on?!" he screamed while shocked out of sleep.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE WITH TWILIGHT, DIDN'T I?" said Shining with a very angry expression. "Don't you ev—"

"Shining, stop!" shouted Twilight at his face. "I'm the one who wants to be together with him." she confessed.

"What?!" shouted Shining. "You want to be with him? I told you not to be with stallions when you were age 15!"

"You can't decide my decisions in life." said Twilight.

"I'm your brother, I can control your every aspect." said Shining.

"No you can't." said Twilight. "I'm not your slave. I have my freedom and rights too. You married Cadance, did I say a wor—"

"YOU INTERRUPTED ALL THE TIME!" screamed Shining.

"THAT WASN'T CADANCE, THAT WAS CHRYSALIS...!" shouted Twilight.

"I don't want you to be with stallions, especially not simple guards of mine that have those bouncy heads." said Shining. "All marrying will gain you is sadness when a stallion leaves you. You're still too young."

"I will ask our parents." said Twilight. "See how they feel about your judgement towards me. Flash is a handsome stallion, not a bouncy head that doesn't know about life. I'll talk to him whatever you try. You can't hurt my feelings because you want to."

Twilight left the room and ran with Flash. Shining Armour chased them from the back. Therefore, Twilight was a better runner and so was Flash. They both escaped her brother and could finally have a moment to talk.

"Would you seriously sacrifice yourself for me?" asked Flash.

"I'd do anything for you, handsome." said Twilight.

"I wanted to ask you out for a long time but I was always interrupted by your brother." said Flash.

"Really?" said Twilight. "I wanted to ask you on out as well."

"How about 7 P.M.?" asked Flash.

"Yeah, it sounds good." said Twilight while starting to blush a little, leaving with red cheeks in store.

**Will continue**


	2. 404 Disallowance

**Chapter 2 – 404 Disallowance**

Twilight had totally forgotten about going home that day so she had to leave to Ponyville with her friends. Now, she couldn't go on a date with Flash so she had to tell him.

"Flash." said Twilight in the halls. "Flaaash. I was going home today so I think we should cancel our appointment."

Something behind Twilight got her and punched her. She passed out, when she woke up, she was on the train leaving for Ponyville.

"What?" she said. "How'd I come here?"

"Your brother brought you here when you were sleeping." said Fluttershy.

"He did what?!" said Twilight angrily, then she just cried for having a bad day thanks to her brother.

She became desperate and knew she had to report to her parents so when they arrived in Ponyville, Twilight got Spike on her back and started running to their parents house as fast as she could.

"Twilight, where are we going?" asked Spike.

"My parents house." said Twilight. "My brother has been ruling my life."

"A parent report?" said Spike. "I'm sure you would've been able to sort it out yourself."

"I just couldn't." said Twilight. "He even hurt me to make me pass out."

"Fine, let's go." said Spike.

Once they arrived, there were two guests at the door of Twilight Velvet and Night Light.

"Hello, Twilight!" they both said out of happiness of their daughter visiting her.

"Hello." said Twilight with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Velvet.

"My brother." said Twilight. "He keeps restricting my decisions of life."

"What do you mean, he's doing that?" asked Night Light. "We can do that only."

"He won't listen to me." said Twilight. "I'm exhausted of asking him to leave me alone."

"What is he restricting you from?" asked Velvet.

"From my newfound loving and kind stallion: Flash Sentry." said Twilight.

"Don't worry, we'll have a word with him." said Night Light. "I'd granted you, your freedom years ago. He can't interfere with your life."

"But he is, dad." said Twilight. "Please, you have to stop him."

"We'll try whatever we can, sweetie." said Velvet. "You should head on home."

"Okay, mother." said Twilight and started heading on home, she went to the Golden Oak Library, dropped on her bed and started crying. While sleeping, she was mumbling "Flaaaaaaash..." all the time. Spike decided he should go somewhere else to sleep because Twilight wouldn't stop with her mumbling. She loved him so much that she was seeing him with herself in her dreams.

**THE MORNING**

"Spike!" shouted Twilight but to no response. "Spike!"

Spike went inside the library with a new hat.

"Spike, there you ar—" she stopped. "Wait, did you use my bits on that hat?"

"Nah, award bits by Rarity." said Spike.

"Quick, write a note to the Crystal Empire to remind them that I'm coming there today." said Twilight.

Spike accomplished the task he was given but then went back to control of his mind when he sent it because he was focused on his new hat.

"You're LEAVING?!" asked Spike with shock.

"Yes, I'm leaving to the Crystal Empire because I want to see somepony." said Twilight. "Please don't tell anypony..."

"Somepony equals Flash Sentry, right?" said Spike.

"Ugh, fine." said Twilight. "There is no use in hiding the truth anyway, yes. I'm going to see Flash Sentry."

"Fine, I won't tell anypony." said Spike. "You can get moving whenever you want to."

"Thanks, Spike." said Twilight.

She went outside and put on a disguise that made her look like she was a crystal mare. Then she took the train to the Crystal Empire and left everything behind for the one and only stallion she wanted to see: Flash Sentry.

Words couldn't describe how much love she had in store for him. She had to wait for six hours to finally get to where she wanted. She instantly went inside the castle and searched for Flash. For a few seconds, she turned her head to a poster but then bumped into somepony. Her disguise fell off.

Guess who that was... Flash Sentry.

"Twilight?" said Flash. "I thought you left."

Both of them were getting redder at every moment out of pure love.

"Yeah, um." said Twilight. "I did, but I'm back now."

"I heard you had cancelled our appointment since you were leaving but, I was imprisoned inside open books in the library." said Flash. "Your brother really doesn't want you to be with me."

"Ahh, who cares what he thinks." said Twilight. "Can we uh, go out.. you know?"

"Go out now?" asked Flash.

"Yes, um.. now." said Twilight with pure excitement filling her up.

"Let's go then." said Flash and they had to stop looking at each other to lose their red cheeks.

**WHEN THEY ARRIVE**

"Here we are, my dad's favourite restaurant." said Flash.

"It looks beautiful!" said Twilight with a slight amazement.

"My father and I used to always have a drink here and have sometime for ourselves before he passed away." said Flash.

"Your dad passed away?" said Twilight. "It must be so sad."

"I no longer had times with him, so I joined the guards to prove who I am, only to always get imprisoned by the captain: your brother, Shining Armour." said Flash. "My dad died when he was here with me."

"I feel sorry for you, Flash." said Twilight.

"You don't have to, don't make yourself sad." said Flash.

They sat at a table and started talking about their lives, they both blushed everytime.

"So how was today like?" asked Twilght.

"Your brother freed me." said Flash.

"I cried to meet you." said Twilight.

"You shouldn't make yourself sad for me." said Flash. "I'm just a guard, a chicken minded guard."

"Don't say that to yourself." said Twilight. "I think you're a good and normal pony."

"Your brother keeps making fun of new guards." said Flash. "He also makes fun of me everyday. He calls me a chicken minded stupid-head that doesn't know what speaking even is."

"He can't!" said Twilight.

"He always does it Twilight, trust me." said Flash. "I'm with the newbie guards all day, all night. I see what happens to us."

"My brother is turning evil." said Twilight.

They heard a voice behind them. The voice was filled with an angry feeling and breath.

"Iiiiiiii." grunned the voice. It was Shining Armour.

"Shining Armour, I can explain!" said Twilight. Flash stood up with his hoof at his head.

"Sir!" said Flash.

Shining Armour grabbed Flash with his hoof and threw him.

"I told you not to be with him." said Shining. "And not to be with any stallions, didn't I?"

"You can't control me!" shouted Twilight. Everypony in the restaurant turned their faces to see what was happening.

Shining held Twilight and started dragging her to the exit. She started shouting: "Help! Help!" when the workers came out and washed Shining with cold water.

"Argh!" he screamed.

"Flash, are you alright?" asked Twilight while running up to him.

"Your brother got me, really hard." said Flash. "He is stronger than I imagined."

"Quick, let's run and escape!" said Twilight.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rookie Private Sentry!" shouted Shining Armour. He escaped the workers and started chasing them at the streets. He was slower than Twilight and Flash, he barely caught up to Flash but Twilight gave him a boost, leaving herself behind.

"Keep running!" said Twilight.

"He's catching up!" said Flash.

"You can't escape now, Sentry!" said Shining Armour. Flash distracted him by stopping and Twilight sent a beam at Shining's face, they ran until they reached Twilight's was-before room.

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" asked Flash.

"I have no idea but it's definitely safer than being out in the open." said Twilight.

**Will continue**


	3. A Romantic Time

**Chapter 3 – A Romantic Time**

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Open up, Sentry." said Shining Armour.

"Oh, no." said Twilight. "Quick, follow me."

Twilight opened the window and they snuck out of it, falling on top of some grass.

"I'm very sorry for getting you in trouble." said Twilight.

"Don't be, please." said Flash. "He's breaking into the room, he might see us from the window, quick! Let's hide."

They hid inside some bushes, outside of the empire limits. Shining went to look for them but didn't find anything.

"Sentry will appear when he needs to do his duty." thought Shining. "Tomorrow, he'll have a taste of his own medicine."

Twilight said goodbye to Flash and then they both left with red cheeks. She couldn't hold off her cheeks from being red, all the time. She cried when a thought of what was going to happen to Flash when Shining would see him, crossed her mind.

She left with desperateness to Ponyville, when she arrived at the Golden Oak Library, Spike welcomed her.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" asked Spike.

"Flash and I can't meet anymore." said Twilight.

"Why not?" asked Spike.

"My brother." said Twilight and dropped on her bed, made a pillow crying fortress and cried throughout the whole night.

"I gotta set things right." thought Spike. "But how?"

The thought stuck to his mind until a plan came onto his head.

"I know!" Spike whispered to himself.

He went to the Crystal Empire all by himself and searched for Flash. He stopped around a corner in the castle and snuck into the room. Shining Armour was beating Flash up in his cage and wasn't letting him go. Flash was crying with pain in his eyes.

Spike went up to the fourth layer of the long bookcase and went closer and closer to Flash's cage, lucky for him, Shining left just in time. Flash was first horrified when he saw Spike with the thought of Shining hiring a dragon to burn his sorry self. But Spike melted his cage lock and opened the door. He then let him out.

"Hey, aren't you Twilight's little dragon?" asked Flash.

"I am." said Spike. "Name's Spike."

"Nice to meet ya." said Flash. "Thanks for coming for me. I didn't know if anypony was going to."

"Twilight is so depressed that she couldn't walk so I decided to make matters into my own hands." said Spike. "You're leaving the Crystal Empire and going to Ponyville."

"I can't do that." said Flash. "I'm a guard here."

"Don't worry." said Spike. "Everything'll be fine. I can melt anypony to get through."

"Let's go then." said Flash. "Where will you take me in Ponyville?"

"Twilight's home." said Spike. "The Golden Oak Library, it's where I live with Twilight."

"Twilight lives in a library?" asked Flash.

"She does, she has absolute interest in books." said Spike.

They ran out and Spike pointed at his secret train.

"There!" said Spike. "We've gotta pull that train into the tracks!"

"I'll help you." said Flash.

They both moved the train into the tracks and Spike started driving in his little driver's room. Flash was at the backseat while all of this happened.

"Nice train." said Flash.

"Started working on it when it was the first time for Twilight finding the Elements of Harmony." said Spike. "For a little buddy like me, it took a lot of work."

"You must be very experienced." said Flash. "You can do anything at this rate."

"That's what dragons do." said Spike. "I'm bringing you to Twilight. Will you please fix her? I'm starting to miss her dropping books on me."

"She dropped books on you?" asked Flash.

"She drops a few when she's crazily searching into the library." said Spike.

"Well in that case, where are we now?" asked Flash.

"Passing Maretonia by a slight." said Spike. "My train's very fast, has ten motors."

"Amazing stuff." said Flash. "I can't wait to see Twilight again."

They chatted as they drove along for the night, when they arrived, the Sun was coming up.

"We're here, Ponyville." said Spike.

"It looks like candy." said Flash.

"That's what Twilight and I thought when we first got here." said Spike. "We were originally from Canterlot."

"Where is the Golden Oak Library you were talking about?" asked Flash.

"There." said Spike while pointing at an oak tree which was the library.

Flash started running.

"Hey, wait up!"

Flash got Spike on his back and continued running towards the library. Some distant crying noises got louder as they went.

"We're here." said Spike.

They went in and Flash immediately saw Twilight, crying. There were waters of tears filling everywhere.

"Twilight!" said Spike. "I've got a surprise for you!"

"NO SURPRISE WILL MAKE ME FINE!" shouted Twilight.

"I'm here, Princess." said Flash by her bedside.

"Flash?" said Twilight as she stopped crying, she turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. "Flash! You're here!"

"It's all thanks to your buddy Spike here!" said Flash as he hugged her.

"Spike, you brought him here?" asked Twilight. "For me?"

"Course!" said Spike.

"Aww, you deserve a hug too." said Twilight. Both Flash and she hugged Spike.

"No.. air!" said Spike. "Actually.. dying!"

They let him go and he started taking big breaths.

"Don't you suppose we go on a cloud tonight?" suggested Flash.

"It would be awesome to go with you!" said Twilight. "But I can't stand on clouds."

"Didn't you know that pegasi can stand on clouds?" asked Flash.

"No, I didn't." said Twilight. "I'm not a pegasi anyway, I'm an alicorn. I have different wings than a pegasi."

"Oh but, whoever that has any type of wings can stand on clouds." said Flash. "Even a non-pony creature."

"Great, let's go then, you'll help me to fly right?" asked Twilight.

"Sure, sure!" said Flash.

They went up high on the clouds and Flash made an area in one of them, fit for them.

"Alright, this is the spot." said Flash.

They went in the cloud and looked at each other, full of red cheeks that contained love, embarassment and excitement.

"So, Princess." said Flash. "What're you doing these days?"

"Oh, Flash." said Twilight. "Don't be formal with me."

"Sorry, used to calling royals with my formal type." said Flash.

"I've been crying these days." said Twilight while blushing of excitement.

Twilight looked into Flash's eyes and got embarassed even more. She had just told the stallion she loved that she was doing nothing but crying all day long.

Flash got his head closer to her, and closer, and closer then made one final forward move and pressed his lips against the mare he loved with all of his heart. Twilight was shocked at first and looking at Flash with big eyes but then she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, they stood like this for a minute until they both broke their lips.

"I love you more than anything, even my life." said Flash.

"I love you more than I love life too." said Twilight. "Handsome."

"Beautiful." said Flash.

"Where will you be settling down here?" asked Twilight.

"It won't be long until your brother spots me." said Flash. "I gotta go ba—"

"No, you're staying here." said Twilight. "With me."

"Really?" asked Flash.

"Yes, I'm not letting you go back to my brother's hatred against you." said Twilight.

"Okay then, I will stay." said Flash. "But where can I stay? I have no home here."

"In the library, with me." said Twilight.

"Good thing, Spike has a portable bed in store." said Flash. "He told me that."

"Oh, umm." blushed Twilight. "Let's uhh, get going you know."

Flash just filled red and they both went down with hooves locked together.

"Spike, can I have the portable bed?" asked Flash.

"Sure you can, dude!" said Spike to his new chatting friend. He had help from Flash to bring it out of the train and put it near an empty window place at the library.

"Thank you, Spike." said Flash.

"Everypony's welcome for whatever they thank me for." said Spike.

"Tired of the journey, Twilight's tired of crying." said Flash.

"Oh well, I'm awake today." said Spike. "It's a good day for me when winter starts like this."

"Good day." said Flash.

"Good day." said Spike.

**Will continue**


	4. Shining Interferes

**Chapter 4 – Shining Interferes**

"I wonder if Shining will ever find out.." thought Spike.

Meanwhile, Shining was ordering a guard to spy on Twilight and Flash in Ponyville.

"You will go there, send feedbacks about my sister, who she is with and if Sentry is with her." whispered Shining.

"I'll try to do so." said the guard and left the castle, taking a train to Ponyville.

Flash ordered a note from Spike to deliever Cadance what he wanted her to know of his disappearance.

"Alright, start writing Spike." said Flash. He told him all the words and sentences he needed to write, and then Spike sent it to Cadance.

_**Dear, Your highness, Cadance**_

_I have left the Crystal Empire and my position as a castle guard to be with Twilight so I can return her happiness and fullfill what she needs, even love. Spike let me out earlier, there is also another reason why I left. Your husband, the captain, Prince Shining Armour keeps on beating me up and treats me badly. I hope you'll understand. Remember to talk with him._

_**Until next time, Flash Sentry**_

"All done." said Spike.

"Thank you." said Flash.

"No problem, dude." said Spike. "This is my job here, be everypony's assistant."

"I guess I owe you one." said Flash and went to Twilight who was now off crying, he placed a kiss on her cheek and she woke up.

"Flash?" said Twilight. "Is that you?"

She rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." said Flash.

She got out of bed and teleported them both to the ground floor.

"I'm sorry for being sleepy, crying caused it, that's all." said Twilight while turning red because of embarassment.

"I came here to ask if you wanted to go out tonight." said Flash.

"What kind of question is that?" said Twilight. "Of course!"

She let out a blush of excitement.

**AFTERNOON**

The newly formed couple went out on their third date together at a restaurant where Twilight's parents met.

"Flash, this is Sugarcube Corner." said Twilight. "One of my friends named Pinkie Pie works here, when my parents met here, the Cake Family were the only ones who were here.

"It looks lovely!" said Flash. They took a table and Pinkie Pie rushed to Twilight when she saw her.

"Twilight!" said Pinkie. "Welcome! What brings you here?"

"A date." said Twilight while blushing with embarassment, filling up red in her cheeks. "Flash, this is my crazy party lover friend, Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you!" said Flash.

"Ooh!" said Pinkie. "You must be the guy who Twilight bumped with in the Crystal Empire, Flash Sentry!"

"I.. am." said Flash.

"Okie dokie, special dessert menu for you!" said Pinkie and prepared the menu at lightning speed than instantly brung it to their table. "Have a nice day!"

She rushed off.

"Your friend really is crazy like you said!" said Flash.

"I know, she is crazier than really crazy." said Twilight.

"Well, what do you want to look about today, my love?" asked Flash.

"Aww." said Twilight while not being able to resist his face staring at her, just blushing and trying to look away.

"Twilight." said Flash as he highered her head with his hoof. "Are you okay?"

"I am, it's just..." said Twilight. "I don't know much about love. I'm scared our friendship will be broken."

"You shouldn't worry." said Flash.

Meanwhile, the guard Shining sent was watching both of them and was listening to their whole conversation while writing all of it in a letter.

_**Captain,**_

_I saw Sentry trying to comfort your sister, he might be trying to make her love himself._

_**Later, later, Grenadebomb**_

At the Crystal Empire...

"What is this?!" shouted Cadance on Shining's face. "Blocking your sister from love? Huh?!"

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." said Shining.

"I don't accept your apology!" said Cadance.

"Please, just don't rage." said Shining. "It makes me sad too."

"I'm not sad!" raged Cadance. "I've heard they are making up great love and I'm grateful for it! But on the other hand I'm not grateful for you hurting the pony, Twilight loves badly!"

"**I'll make you regret this...!**" she shouted using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Please, forgive me." said Shining. "It was for her own good."

"Love is my role as a Princess of Equestria." said Cadance. "You're married to me and you should've thought about doing what you did. Should I divorce you because you're against love now?!"

"Don't do it." said Shining.

"**You're sleeping at one of the castle towers this night...!**" she shouted using the Royal Canterlot Voice. "**If you don't listen to me! Divorce!**"

"Fine!" said Shining when a note from the sky dropped, near his hoof.

"Huh?" thought Shining and picked up the note. He read Grenadebomb's note and immediately gained anger that was enough to interfere again but an angry breath from behind immediately concerned him.

"Turn around." said Cadance.

"Oh no." thought Shining and started to run away with the note. Cadance ran too and chased him everywhere she went, dodging her own husband's magic beams at her. She sent a paralyzing beam to Shining when the hall stopped and he froze in place.

She got the note from his hooves and looked at it.

"He deserves a really bad punishment for this." she thought and locked him in a very hot room with three burning fire turbines.

"Aaah!" he shouted through the door while sweating.

"That'll teach you a lesson." said Cadance and left.

He tried to get out of the window but it was locked and so was the door. The turbines had Cadance's magic shields on so he went under the only bed in the room and tried to use his magic to cool him down, he spent the night while burning to a crisp.

Meanwhile, Flash and Twilight were walking outside, having a very great time together. Flash joked about how Shining Armour would come in during a date and ruin everything but then everypony would beat him up.

"I know right?" said Twilight. "It would be very funny to see him ruined."

Just then, an angry voice came out.

"Get away from her..."

They turned around and saw Shining Armour, grinning his teeth.

"Get away from my sister!" shouted Shining.

"Twilight, rush back to the library." said Flash.

"I can't leave you." said Twilight while starting to cry.

"You've gotta leave me this time." said Flash. "Go, now!"

Twilight ran to the library and waked up Spike.

"Spike!" said Twilight. "My brother is going to attack Flash! Flash told me to run here."

"Flash is in trouble?!" asked Spike.

"Yes, and my brother, nor Flash wants me to be there." said Twilight.

"I'll help him." said Spike and ran along, he saw Flash and Shining still staring at each other.

"I told you to leave my sister alone, didn't I Sentry?" asked Shining.

"You did." said Flash.

"Then why were you with her?" asked Shining."

"Because, I love her." said Flash.

"Stop!" shouted Spike from far away. "Leave Flash alone!"

"Spike, buddy." shouted Shining. "You stay outta this, okay?"

"Not a choice!" shouted Spike and started running to them. Flash punched Shining from the back, it made Shining very angry.

"You shouldn't have done that." said Shining.

"Fight ME if you aren't a coward." said Flash.

Shining threw his suitcase on Flash's face and punched him twice. Flash grabbed Shining and they both flipped on the ground. Shining punched Flash's face and then Flash hit him in the stomach. Shining gave back three punches. Flash threw him to his open suitcase and punched him. Shining went back up held him. Spike arrived and burned him to crisp.

**Will continue**


	5. Evil Shining

**Chapter 5 – Evil Shining**

"Spike, why?" said Shining.

"Because, I care about them, and I don't like seeing it in any ruined possible way." said Spike.

"Why don't you stay out of this." said Shining, letting out a cough.

"I already told you why." said Spike. "Leave them alone."

"What if I don't want to?" said Spike.

"I will get back at both of you!" said Shining. "I will make you leave my sister!"

Then he began to ran away to where Grenadebomb was waiting for him to return and went off the eye.

"Well, that ends that." said Spike.

"Hey, you've done yourself quite well out there." said Flash.

"Don't mention it, my job is to help anypony I know well and trust." said Spike. "It's what I always do."

"I owe you two now, what would you like?" asked Flash.

"You don't owe me anything, Flash, it's good." said Spike.

"Alright, bud." said Flash, she saw Twilight, walking up to him from the front. "Twilight, are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know." said Twilight. "What if he continues to do this? What if we can never talk again due to him."

"Hold on a second, what's this paper?" asked Flash, looking at a paper on the ground.

"I don't know, might as well take a look at it?" said Twilight. "It may be one of Shining's suitcase items."

"Well, okay." said Flash, picking the note up, he read what was briefly written on the paper to both Twilight and Spike.

_**Captain,**_

_I saw Sentry trying to comfort your sister, he might be trying to make her love himself._

_**Later, later, Grenadebomb**_

"What?!" shouted Twilight in a huge disappointment.

"Wait a minute, that guard is under my command back at the Crystal Empire." said Flash.

"He's ordered him to spy on us!" said Twilight.

"Oh, come on." said Flash. "This really isn't something acceptable for any of us."

Just then, Derpy crashed down in front of Twilight and tried to see where she was.

"Oh, hi Twilight." said Derpy. "Right at the perfect location, I think Princess Cadance has sent a note for you."

"Thanks, Derpy, I'll look at it." said Twilight, then Derpy flew away to deliever some more mail.

Twilight opened the note and read it.

_**Dear, Twilight**_

_I think you're already aware of this, but Shining ordered a guard to spy on you and Flash, I think he's really trying to seperate you both apart. I gave him an extreme punishment to burn a bunch back at the Crystal Empire, note back to me if he does this again and I'll give him the worst punishment he's ever seen in his whole life._

_**Sincerely, Cadance**_

"We really should tell her." said Flash.

"I hope he doesn't murder him though." said Twilight.

"Don't worry, Twilight, I'm sure she won't do that." said Flash. He then proceeded to hug Twilight, she hugged him back and felt relieved by Flash's hug.

"We better go home now." said Twilight.

"Sure, Twilight." said Flash.

The couple along with Spike walked the way back to the Golden Oak Library, unknowing of Grenadebomb and Shining, spying on them at the moment.

"He will regret meeting my sister." said Shining.

"Hold on a second, I really don't think anything is wrong with Flash, he'd really be a good match for the princess." said Grenadebomb.

"Do you want a broken face?" asked Shining, drawing out a fist in front of Grenadebomb's face.

"Of course, sir." said Grenadebomb. "One thing you don't know, is that he is my old friend, sir. I don't plan on hurting his feelings for the princess. I've been doing it the whole time just because of your orders. And I won't get in trouble with Princess Cadance because of you. I prefer to get that punch and go back, knowing that I've done all I can to keep Flash and the princess' relationship alive."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." said Shining, then he gave him a punch which made him instantly black out.

Grenadebomb woke up, seeing himself being dragged in a dark room.

"Welcome, this is the place I call my dismissed soldiers room, since you're now one, this is where you will stay." said Shining, looking at all of his prisoners.

"Princess Cadance will kill you if she hears this." said Grenadebomb.

"You will call her 'my commander's wife' from now on." said Shining.

"Hello, friend." said an old friend of Grenadebomb called Ready.

"What, Ready?" said Grenadebomb. "What are you doing here?"

"I found myself in here when I decided to retire." said Ready.

"We have to get out of here and warn Princess Cadance." said Grenadebomb.

"I always escape out of here to eat things I catch outside." whispered Ready. "But I've never had the courage to go in the castle as Shining Armour's guards keep watch there."

"So what do we do?" asked Grenadebomb. "I could stick with you and we could go to the castle."

"Alright, mate." said Ready. "I know exactly where to go."

"Where is it?" asked Grenadebomb.

"Through the heat vents which are located in the toilets." said Ready. "We can escape to a green field outside from there and take care of this."

"Alright, I'm with you then." said Grenadebomb.

"We must go at night time, there are guards outside right now, when they sleep, we can go." said Ready.

"Okay." said Grenadebomb. "We can wait."

Meanwhile, Twilight and Flash were giggling at Spike's loud snoring.

"He's really cute when he snores like that." said Twilight.

"I've never seen Spike sleeping before." said Flash. "But, I guess this is how."

He let out a funny laugh with Twilight as Spike snored even louder.

"We should probably head to bed, who knows, we should have our dates in the mornings while my brother isn't suspecting." said Twilight.

"Yeah, about that." said Flash. "I, really love you Twilight. Not like any couples out there, more than any of them. The problem is, your brother thinks I'm being with you just for power."

"I also.. love you too." said Twilight. "I'm really sorry about my brother. Stallions are very overprotective for mares in their families who they care about so much."

"I love you for the way you are, the kindness of your heart, it warms me up." said Flash.

"Do you know something which I've always wanted to do?" asked Twilight.

"What's that?" asked Flash, while looking at Twilight who was getting her head closer to his. Eventually, locking up with his head. He looked up in complete shock as the princess he bowed down to as a guard, was actually kissing him on the lips. But he loved Twilight, so he returned her kiss, and gently stood like that for a moment.

"I love you, more than my life, Flash." said Twilight.

"And, I love you more than anything in this whole planet." said Flash. He comforted her with a hug and she was now happy because she was with the pony she knew was the right and caring pony for her and she loved him with all of her heart.

**Will continue**

**Ta-da! New chapter for this story. I've finally managed to complete this chapter but it took very long to build up ideas for it so that's why I seemed to be inactive for a little. But here it is, chapter 5.**


	6. Finally Realizing

**Chapter Six – Finally Realizing**

Shining was walking in the halls, seeing a desperate vision of how his and Cadance's marriage was heavily ruined back when the Changelings assaulted.

He remembered when Cadance showed him true love, how Twilight wanted it to happen so much.

"Am I making a mistake?" thought Shining.

Shining was holding his head, thoughts going through with him trying to think what he should even decide.

He let out a slight yawn, it was night time.

"Maybe Cadance will let me back in." he thought.

He ran to their room, the door was closed. He knocked.

"Cadance, you in there sweetheart?" said Shining.

"Go away Shining." said Cadance from the inside.

"Please Cadance, I'm very sorry." said Shining.

"Sleep somewhere else, I want a proper apology tomorrow if you want back in." said Cadance.

"Fine!" said Shining.

Shining walked outside to the yard, he took a deep breath, trying to think of where he could sleep that night.

But he made a very bad decision.

"Maybe Twily will let me go inside?" Shining was thinking. "Maybe it's worth a shot."

He took a look at the train station, there was one train left. He ran immediately.

"Manager!" shouted Shining while still running. The manager lowered his window.

"Your highness!" he said. "What's the problem? You seem out of breath!"

"I need that train!" said Shining.

"It's nearly full, if you want to get in, come quicker!" said the manager.

"Where's it going?" asked Shining.

"To Ponyville." said the manager.

"Alright!" said Shining.

He quickly went on the train, while hoping that his apology would be accepted once he arrived.

"Maybe.. I am doing something wrong." thought Shining.

There were no seats left, he just stood up and tried not to fall during the journey.

"I need to get there fast." thought Shining. "What was I thinking? I didn't even take anything!"

**A****few****hours****later**

Shining had arrived at Ponyville, he was very sleepy and could fall asleep at any moment, but he knew it would be no good if he slept on the train as he wouldn't have much time, he was tired, he slowly walked to the Golden Oak Library and simply hoped he wouldn't be rejected back outside.

He knocked the door, there was no response, he knocked again, still nothing, but the third time was the charm. Flash opened the door and saw Shining in front of him with sleepy eyes.

"What're you doing here?" asked Flash. "Has what you're doing not been enough?"

"No wait!" said Shining. "Look, it's okay Sentry. I'm not gonna do it again, I actually came here to apologize to you two."

"We'll see about that." said Flash. "I'll get Twilight."

With that, Flash shut the door. A few minutes later, it was opened again, this time by Twilight.

"Brother, what are you here for?" asked Twilight. "Separate us with force?"

"I'm here to apologize." said Shining.

"Tell me it's true." said Twilight.

"Yes, ever since you've met Sentry-" said Shining but got interrupted.

"Flash is his name." said Twilight.

"Okay, okay." said Shining. "Ever since you've met Flash, I've gotten a feeling, I wanted to stop you from living with him."

"And what did you think this time?" asked Twilight.

"I've thought about me and Cadance, how you liked us being together." said Shining. "So.."

"So what?" said Twilight.

"I've decided to leave you two alone." said Shining.

"Wonderful!" said Twilight.

"I'm sorry, Twily." said Shining. "I need to ask, can I stay here for the rest of this night, Cadance is really mad at me right now."

"I don't know." said Twilight. "Maybe.. hmm. I'll have to think."

She closed the door and sat down near it, she thought if whether Shining was lying or not.

"Are you sure he won't attack us or something?" said Flash.

"Well.." said Twilight. "I'll let him in, if he causes trouble.. I don't know anymore."

She opened the door angrily and just said "Get in".

"Oh, thank you Twily." said Shining.

"If you bother us even once, you're out." said Twilight.

"Okay." said Shining.

"Sleep here, go back tomorrow." said Twilight.

**During****the****night**

"He told me Cadance is very mad at him." said Twilight. "Should we help him?"

"So you're telling me, we'll go to the Crystal Empire and make Cadance forgive him?" said Flash. "I'm not sure if that's very right to do. Who knows what other things he's been doing at this point."

"Yeah, his apology seemed very sketchy, I'm not very convinced but, I think we could go for it." said Twilight.

"Whatever you say dear." said Flash.

Twilight walked up to Flash, and looked at him. Their eyes met, then she gave him a kiss.

"It's almost morning, should we go Flash?" said Twilight.

"Alright, I guess." said Flash. "Let's get him and go." he said, pointing at Shining.

**At****the****Crystal****Empire**

A soldier ran to a meeting Cadance was in, unable to find Shining anywhere in the castle.

Cadance was talking about Shining and the way he acted, and she also gave orders to soldiers to never obey his evil acts again.

"Your highness, I'm unable to find the commander anywhere, do you know where he is?" asked the soldier.

"Last night, he was leaving to a Ponyville train, I haven't seen him since then." said Cadance.

"Ponyville train?" he thought. "Alright, thank you."

A few moments later, guards on overwatch saw three ponies breaching the security chamber.

One guard rushed down, Cadance was at the hall.

"Your highness, there are three unidentified ponies, they've managed to breach the security chamber." said the guard.

"Shining…" said Cadance with a mad voice.

She began running down to find them.

"Where do you think Cadance is, commander?" asked Flash.

"She must be at the castle." said Shining.

"Let's just go!" said Twilight. "I think the guards saw us!"

"Good idea." said Flash.

They walked from nearby obstacles, from one to another, trying to not be caught on their way to the castle.

"The yard." said Shining. "The heart reminds me of.. Cadance and Spike."

"We need to go!" said Flash. "Guards are coming back this way!"

"Alright." said Twilight.

They quickly ran to the entrance and went inside, they went to Cadance and Shining's bedroom and knocked the door.

"Cadance, are you there?" asked Shining.

There was no answer.

"Maybe she's still very mad at you?" said Twilight.

"Or maybe I'm right here." said a voice from behind.

They turned around, and saw Cadance standing right in front of them.

"What's this, I see?" asked Cadance. "You've made up with Twilight?"

"Cadance, I'm sorry, for all of what I've done." said Shining.

"Twilight, is he acting or.." said Cadance.

"I think it's real this time, Cadance, he really meant his apology to me last night." said Twilight.

"And even if he sent those soldiers to spy on us, he ain't a bad commander at all." said Flash.

"Hmm, well I have kinda.. missed him." said Cadance. She walked up to Shining, and slapped him in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" said Shining.

"An apology slap." said Cadance. "Maybe I took it too far aswell. With your punishments."

Shining gave her a kiss and she returned it.

"I love you Cadance." said Shining.

"I love you too Shining." said Cadance.

"So do we." said Flash and Twilight to themselves.

They kissed too, and Shining knew there would be a lot of mistakes he would need to make up for later.

**I've been heavily busy but here it is, sorry about all this delay.**

**Written by PastaRastaMasta**


End file.
